


worlds apart

by tmhscurls



Category: Disney - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmhscurls/pseuds/tmhscurls
Summary: ❝I know I'm losing all controlI need you to tell me what you wantYou could stop meFeeling like a strangerAll I needFalling for a love I didn't know.❞[based around Disney's Tarzan 1999 film]this story takes place in an alternative universe.





	1. synopsis

 

 

 

 

 

❝I know I'm losing all control  
I need you to tell me what you want  
You could stop me  
Feeling like a stranger  
All I need  
Falling for a love I didn't know.❞

 

 

 

 **WORLDS APART**  
— intro.

 **Worlds Apart**  will be based around the 1999 Disney film **Tarzan**. This story takes place in an alternate universe meaning Harry does not act anyway like this In real life. I am **NOT** copying Tarzan word for word a few chapters (fillers) will be made up from what I want my story line to go like. I adore the Tarzan film a lot but I also wanted to make it my own. All characters will have different names but will be based around Tarzan, Jane and Clayton with characteristics and similarities wise. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I will! My plan for this book is to not keep it too long as I am still working on other updates for other books and i'm now also going to be updating on here as well! So as soon as i finish a chapter on Wattpad i'll be uploading it here as well!

 

**Wattpad - andrewlincolns**

 

 

— characters.

**Harry Styles. — as himself. (Tarzan)**

**Saoirse Ronan. — Alex Porter. (Jane)**

**Chris Hemsworth — Kaden (Clayton)**

  
Any additional characters will be left to your imagination as to what they look like.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝I know I'm losing all control  
> I need you to tell me what you want  
> You could stop me  
> Feeling like a stranger  
> All I need  
> Falling for a love I didn't know.❞
> 
> [based around Disney's Tarzan 1999 film]   
> this story takes place in an alternative universe.

 

 

 

 

 

  
**WORLDS APART**  
— one.  
  
  


 

The snow fell in flurries of white, her heels clicked along the cobble footpath of a back alleyway leading to the towns centre. Notebook and drawing pad in hand as her spare held the top of her wide brim hat, preventing it from blowing away in the wind. Her dress blew around her legs causing her stumble every few steps. She chuckled to herself as her eyes caught the bright sparkle of Christmas decorations littering the town square. Her steps quickened. Eager to attend the celebrations.

"Evening miss Porter!" A voice to her left sounded. She looked down a smile upon her face, Jack a little town boy smiled up at her. She stopped in her tracks bending down to the young boys level. Her hand ruffling his hair playfully causing giggles to tumble from his pink lips.

"Good Evening Jack! How you've been mister?"

"I've been good miss, I've been practicing all the drawings you taught me." He stated rocking back and forth on his heels.

"That's good! Now jack what have I told you about calling me Miss or miss Porter that makes me sound old! I'm only 20 you know!" The young women stated, causing the small boy to blush lightly.

"Sorry Alex."

"Don't apologise Jack! Now I have another drawing for you, this one took me a while but I'm sure you'll love it." Alex beamed, her hand eagerly reaching for her recent drawing.

Her hand came in contact with the painting which was tightly rolled into a scroll, a red ribbon tied gently around it keeping the shape of the painting. She held it out for the small boy, his smile growing bigger as the rough paper touched his soft skin. His fingers excitedly open the painting to reveal swirling colours of blues, greens and yellows. A beautiful island stood before his eyes, roses dotted along the edges of the page to show it's true beauty of the beach hidden beneath the blue skies.

"This is beautiful miss — I mean Alex." Jack sighed, his wide blue eyes capturing hers with awe. "May I ask what island this is?"

"Oh, Jack." Alex giggled as the boy grabbed her hand, the pair continuing to walk towards the festivities of Christmas.

"That's not an island, that's a place called Africa, its very exciting you see, there's so much wildlife to explore!" Alex giggled her hand tugging the small boy along with her, giggles leaving the little boy's lips.

"Africa! Have you been?"

"My father is going to study gorillas there! I'm aiding him on his trip, they interest me as well, very interesting creatures they are." She said coming to a stop as the pair watched people dance and sing around them.

"That's so awesome! Will you be coming back to London miss porter?" Jack asked his face becoming gloomy. Alex looked at the young boy standing beside her, her heart aching. She crouched down slowly, making sure to not ruin her dress.

"Of course Jack, I'll be gone only for a short while." She promised her hands grabbing his in a motherly way, the boy paused for a short second before wrapping his arms around her neck, a small gasp escaping her reddened lips, the small boy capturing her of guard.

"I'll miss you, Alex."

"As I will miss you Jack." She said holding the boy close. Her eyes locked with gentle blue eyes, the women smiled softly at the pair, her hand tugging on her husband's arm, his gaze resting on the pair embracing. The parents couldn't be anymore happier seeing their young boy interact with Alex, rather than moping about at home.

"You better go young Jack your parents are waiting." She said ruffling his hair as the boy waved goodbye, biding a thank you and a happy Christmas as he ran off, the smile never leaving his face as he showed his parents his new drawing that he could now add to his collection. Alex smiled to herself as she made her way through multiple bodies that littered the town centre her eyes catching the gaze of her fathers and family friend Kaden.

"There you are Alex! I was starting to worry!" Kaden gasped, dramatically placing his overly muscular arm around her shoulder pulling her face to his chest. A displeased grunt leaving her lips. Her hands pushed at the man's chest, her success evident when she was able to dust off her dress that had light creases from the man's movements.

"No need to worry Kaden, I was just giving Jack his latest painting." She stated, her father looking up to his daughter, proud. His short genes being shown at how tall his only child had gotten, something she had acquired from her late mother.

"Well Alex, we have business to discuss regarding our trip to Africa." Her father noted, the girl gazing at her father lovingly.

"Of course shall we go to your office then?"

"Yes and bring Kaden."

Alex stopped in her steps a huff of breath tumbling off her lips and the man who annoyed her terribly stood at her side.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to keep your father waiting now would we?" Kaden smirked, holding his elbow out for Alex, only for her to shove past him, her feet taking her towards her fathers small office building, which conveniently was their home as well. The man letting out a chuckle as his eyes rested on her rare.

"Kaden it's not nice to stare at my behind." Alex huffed as the pair reached her home, her eyes catching the man in the act.

"I can't simply help myself angel." Kaden smirked causing a displeased grunt to leave the young woman's lips.

Her father's office was warm, the smell of cinnamon wafting its way around the walls. Alex couldn't help but smile at the small tray of biscuits sat before her. A past time her father loved to do was bake all sorts of cookies and biscuits for his many guests. Ever since she was a young child she could remember the biscuits warm out of the oven sat upon the silver platter waiting to be attended to by hungry children or hungry clients.

Although the happy bubble she was in bursted when she was brought back to reality from Kaden being extremely close to her face as if he was trying to steal a kiss.

"Excuse me do you have no manners?" Alex scoffed pushing the heavily built man away from her body.

"As I was saying Alex, we leave tomorrow morning and our ship will arrive in Africa the next day, I'm hoping to get a glimpse of gorillas over the seven days we are there, for my research of course." Her father smiled causing a happy grin to fall upon Alex's features.

"I'm glad father I just hope we get a glimpse, you know how timid they can get." Alex stated her legs swinging backwards and forwards as she sat upon her father's desk, only for her to get shooed off.

"Well Mr Porter my stuff will be packed by morning." Kaden stated a firm look upon his features, but as he turned to Alex a sickening smirk arose. "And Princess I'm sure you will be thrilled to have such company like me."

Alex stood wide eyed her head quickly turning to her father who had an oblivious smile on his features.

"Father he is not accompanying us on this trip." Alex huffed a lose strand of hair falling from her bun.

"Kaden is coming with us Alex, we need an extra person who is strong enough to help with tracking and setting up camp and he was the right person, now quick off to bed and pack."

Alex turned to the man who stood before her a scowl upon her once rosy features.

"Goodnight Kaden." Alex huffed pushing past the young man. Her footsteps echoed through the hallways as she neared her room. Her soft skin jittered at the touch of the cold metal handle; this only gave her the energy to slam her bedroom door, telling the world that the young girl was not happy.  

"what an arrogant bastard! Always ruining my trips and father's studies." Alex huffed her body falling upon her neatly made bed. She let her eyes linger on her textured white ceiling before letting her head roll to the side seeing her unpacked trunk. A small sigh leaving her reddened lips, she let her body sit up as her eyes managed to glance at the clothes thrown around her room. She let her mind dance her around the small room, article and article of clothing being thrown into her wooden trunk.

"Let's do this and hope tomorrow isn't as bad." she murmured as she closed her trunk shut. The lid making a satisfying click as it secured in place. Another puff of air leaving her lips. Tomorrow was an adventure waiting to happen and although she hated Kaden she knew how happy this trip was making her father and somehow that kept her going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry will appear next chapter! but tell me what you think of Alex so far!! Please excuse any mistakes as i was switching between phone and laptop! Also a reminder that this will be updated as soon as i post a second chapter on wattpad! 
> 
> Lots of love. x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you do! I have recently decided to move some of my Wattpad works to AO3 as a way of getting my writing out there, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this. Now my updates won't be as often as I am a very busy bee. but other than that enjoy my lovelies!! xx


End file.
